Anata Bokki Suru
by XxBlackChaosxX
Summary: Sequel to Itadakimasu - another Sasodei smut! What happens now? Who knows? Read and find out. Oneshot. Sasodei, Deisaso.


_That damn Sasori, _Deidara thought as he watched the puppeteer working a few feet off. His brillant red hair gleamed against the afternoon sun, making his mercury eyes seem that much deeper. It was hot; they had agreed to set up camp against a small river, where Sasori worked with his puppets and Deidara went for a swim. Completely naked, Deidara held only his eyes up above the water's surface, angrilly watching his Danna from a safe distance. _He never kept his promise! _By that, of course, Deidara was thinking back to the night that seemed an eternity ago. About two weeks had passed between then and now, and Deidara had yet to please the puppet master.

A lot had happened in those two weeks, but nothing between the two artistic Akatsuki. Deidara wanted something to happen. Particularly, he wanted Sasori to make something happen to him. Real bad.

Sighing, the blonde left the lake and slipped behind a bush to change into his boxers, when a devious thought struck him. If Sasori refused to make a move, Deidara would push him into motion.

Smiling smugly, Deidara crept over to Sasori from behind, completely naked. "Sasori-danna," he sang, skillfully slipping between Sasori and the tree stump he was using as a worktable. "you seem overworked, un. I can help you relieve some of that _pressure, _if you like..." Deidara let his voice drift off, smiling up at his Danna, who was staring at nothing but his exposed member.

"Deidara-gaki, you're naked..." Sasori closed a drooling mouth and eventually managed to look up at the actual Deidara.

"Un!" Deidara agreed as he stretched his left legs over Sasori's folded one, forcing the redhead to invoulentarily touch the blonde's member. "I'm naked, and you're a _lying _puppet, un." Deidara leaned over closer, putting extra stress on 'lying.' "You said _I _could be seme once. But you don't have anything for me to squeeze into, un!" Deidara smiled teasingly, leaning closer and closer.

If he never felt more like a girl before, he felt like one now.

Sasori attempted nonchalance as he murmured, "So I lied. Got what I wanted though, didn't I?" He seemed to be making an effort out of avoiding Deidara's gaze.

"C'mon, then, take me again, un!" Deidara challenged, leaning back a little.

"It's broad daylight, gaki..."

"So, what, are you embarrased of me, un?" Deidara accused, playfully folding his arms. "C'mon, do me! You know you want to, un. Or are you - " Before he could finish his sentence, Sasori had planted his lips on Deidara's and moved so that, when he pushed the blonde back, he wouldn't hit his work. Sasori's skillful hands had already removed his cloak from around his puppet body and were working themselves into Deidara's hair. The blonde let out a satisfied grunt as, smiling, he sent his hands to Sasori's chest, right on the still-beating heart. The mouths on his palms ejected their tongues, gleefully getting a taste of the real Sasori. The puppet master responded with a soft gasp, to which Deidara took the liberty of entering his mouth. His Danna's mouth was still a real one, just as he had claimed it to be two weeks ago. The two Akatsuki's tongues fought for dominance as Deidara's artistic hands traveled down Sasori's puppet body and explored lower regions. The blonde gripped his Danna's pulsating member a little roughly and pumped it as the tongue on his palm carefully licked.

Sasori grunted in pleasure, inadvertantly thrusting his entire body forward. He removed his hands from Deidara's golden hair and quickly pulled his pants off, completely exposing his puppet body.

Panting, Deidara stared down Sasori's probe hungrilly. For an intense second, there was no movement between the two, save for their heavy pants. Then Deidara pushed them both into movement again by gently pinching the underside of Sasori's cock. Groaning audibly, Sasori thrust his hips forward again as he gently ran his fingers down Deidara's body. An excited pressure ran down the blonde's body and stopped dead at his erect member, causing him to whimper in pleasure.

Sasori's wooden digits gently encased Deidara's throbbing length and massaged it lovingly. The ex-Iwa nin was forced to relinquish the Akasuna's cock as he cried out happily, arched upwards, and buried his hands in Sasori's hair, needfully grabbing at the roots. "Danna, un!" Deidara needfully cried as Sasori gave his throbbing dick another squeeze. "_Please - _"

"Ah-ah," Sasori interrupted him as he kissed the blonde's neck, "you know the rules. I cum first."

"But - "

"Hush," the redhead commanded as he relinquished Deidara's length. The puppeteer held down Deidara's hips with his left hand and used the right to insert two digits into Deidara's tight entrance. The blonde whimpered happily as his Danna scissored his fingers, loosening up his entrance.

"_Danna,_" Deidara cried as his hips tried to arch, but couldn't. "_Please, _un."

"Please what?" Sasori whispered in the blonde's ear as he retrieved his fingers and ran them down the uke's body.

Deidara's throat went dry with anticipation. Swallowing saliva that wasn't there, the blonde terrorist tried to come up with words that weren't there.

"Please what?" Sasori repeated as he grabbed Deidara's painfully-erect member and stroked it.

"P-please..." His mind was blank.

His inability to think straight and move things forward must have annoyed his Danna, because the redhead cruelly pumped his dick, causing lightning bolts of both pain and excitement to run through him. This inspired the words to come as he cried out like an animal. "Please, fuck me!" Deidara shouted needfully, his eyes closed. "Please! Fuck me, Sasori-danna! Make it hurt so bad I can't help but come back, un! Make it so that I won't be able to sit for days! Fuck me, un! _Please!_"

Not even a second later, Sasori slammed into the blonde, hitting his prostate directly. Deidara's vision went white, and he cried out louder and louder, and more animal-like, with each thrust Sasori gave. The blonde's breath came out in sputters; ragged and uncontrollable. His Danna continued thrusting, hitting Deidara's prostate with pleasureable accuracy each time.

After a few minutes, Sasori grabbed Deidara's impatient member and pumped it in time with each thrust. Crying out in extreme pleasure, Deidara begged his Danna for release. "Nngh, Danna, _please_..." he begged, his voice barely audible. He whimpered as the pleasure grew too great, the whimper turning into a shout.

With a soft grunt on the blonde's lips, Sasori stopped all movement suddenly and released his fluids. Deidara whimpered softly, whispering his Danna's name.

"Hush," Sasori whispered softly as he relinquished his hold on Deidara's member. The redhead held the terrorist's face with his left hand whilst kissing the left side of his neck. Slowly, Sasori pulled out of the blonde, causing him to cry out. In response, the puppeteer kissed the blonde's lips passionately as he used his left hand to stroke Deidara's member. The blonde cried out in pleasure, but Sasori said to him, "You can cum now."

Thanking Kami, Deidara came all over Sasori's hand, throwing his head back as he arched upwards and let a pleasureable look slip over his face. "A-ah, Sasori-danna..." Deidara managed, opening his eyes and looking into Sasori's.

"It's alright, brat, relax." Sasori told him as he relinquished his member and gently lay a top him. "Go to sleep now. Rest." Sasori kissed his forehead, his cheek, the corner of his mouth, his mouth. "Just...relax," the redhead exhaled as he buried himself in Deidara's neck.

Slowly, the blonde's excitement faded as exhaustion overtook him. His eyes fluttered shut and, before he realized it, he fell asleep.

* * *

**A/n**

**Translations:**

**Danna - Master**

**Gaki - Brat **

**Seme - Dominant/giver **

**Uke - Reciever**

**Kami - Japanese word for God. **

**Okay, so I know that's short and sort of repetitive of Itadakimasu (it is a sequal) but I figured, "What the hell, write it anyway - You haven't published a good yaoi in a while." So here it is. Hope you liked, and please review!**

**And oh yeah! Here's the significance of the title: Anata Bokki Suru You Have An Erection XD Enjoy that bit of Japanese there. **


End file.
